Casey meets the Cullens
by puppylove226959
Summary: I rebellious teenager goes to live with the Cullens.There will be spanking,but I'll try not to make it the focus.


Day one-Casey meets the Cullens

Casey was standing in the house of the Cullens. It was...beautiful. Although she'd never say it aloud, let alone admit it. Touring through the house touching anything she walked passed. She had spotted quite a few items that could probaly earn her alot, but she had really nowhere to go. After all, she was in the middle of nowhere. Instead she knocked anything glass off the shelves. After she was about to knock yet another expensive item down, someone caught her hand.

"You should have respect for others belongings young lady," said Carlisle.

"Your a doctor right? I'm sure you can afford to replace everything", snarled Casey as she snatched her hand away.

"Thats not the point. Why did you do that, Casey?"

"I just felt like it."

"I don't like that excuse. Try again, please."

"Well, if you really wanna know....its because I've been,so bored."

" Bored? Thats why you broke $15000.00 worth of our stuff?"

"...Yeah"

"Than I've got something for you to do", Carlisle grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the kitchen, and forced her to set on a chair. He grabbed 3 large containers of macaroni and pour them on the table.

Casey glanced at the pasta and than Carlisle.

"What?"

"Get counting. One by one and putting them back into the containers. Out loud."

"I don't think, so."

"Okay, than. I'm just going to take a wooden spoon out and...."

"So?"

"Well, if that doesn't work, you can now."

Defeated, she counted.

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7....8...

......642....643....64...4.

There. Happy?"

"Yep. Now go clean the mess in the living room. Oh, and you'll be doing work your time here to replace those items you broke."

Rolling her eyes, Casey went on to her next task.

******

"There you are Casey,"greeted Carlisle with a smile. I want you to meet Esme"

"Hello, make yourself welcome,alright?" Esme said through a big bright smile.

"Isn't that your job?" Casey asked sarcastically,only to recieve a warning look from Carlisle.

Soon after she was introduced to the other, except Edward and Bella. They were alway on a tropical cruise somewhere. No one knew, because they wanted some alone time.

*******

It was dinner time...for Casey at least, soon after Esme finished cooking spaghetti and meatballs for Casey she called for her, "Dear, your dinners getting cold!"

"I don't care. I'm not going to eat it anyway."

"You...your not hungry?"

"Its not that...It just looks like crap."

Rosalie was next to Casey in seconds.

"Why you little brat! I'm going to...!"

"'t."

"But,Carlisle...She..."

"I said enough. Casey apologize to Esme please."

"Why? For telling the truth?"

"It was rude. She never said anything like that to you did she?"

"Not my problem", Casey turned her own way,but Casey very gently grabbed her.

" I think you need an attiude adjustment"

"Excuse me?"

"Say sorry to sit dow'n and eat."

"Look. I know I have to obey certain rules when I'm at your house,but you can't force me to eat and things like that."

"Yes, you do Casey. Remember.I have custody over you you don't want to end up in prison,I suggest you start listening for this time on."

"No.I'm out of here,later..."

Carlisle grabbed her again,but more roughly this time.

He sat down onto a chair and pulled her over his lap.

"What do think your going to do asshole?"

"You seem to be so it out"

He started spanking ,too hard,but enough for her to be tears.

He lectured as he punished her,"you will have respect with us here,Casey!If you acted like a child you'll be treated like one!"

He realeased her, and forced her to look into his eyes. "Behave like that again, and next time it will be on the bare."

"Okay,whatever."

"Say sorry to Esme."

"Look. I'm sorry for being rude and disres---pec-full."

Every caught on that she often had trouble pronouncing certain words,let alone reading and spelling,but ignored this.

"Its alright.I forgive you",said Esme.

Carlisle gently,yet firmly forced Casey to set down on her chair."Now eat."

*******

About twenty minutes later, Carlisle went back to the kitchen to check on Casey. She had her plate pushed aside and she had eatenall of her food. She had her head face down on the table,as she sobbed strongly.

"Casey?why are crying?"

"Why do you think asshole?"

"Hey! None of that"

Feeling some sympathy,he pulled her to her feet and embraced her in a hug. Casey widen her eyes in surprise. No one-had hugged her like that-No one showed her they cared-No one-Not even her father. Though, Carlisle was in temporary custody of her now. Her temporary father. Temporary....Right. A word she was too use to. Any good in her life seemed temporary. Any bad,was long lasting. So,no point getting attached. She'd rather not get hurt again.

"Please don't Carlisle."

"Why not? Oh.I'm envating your privacy."

"No.I feel...happier. Its just...I don't want it to end. It will anyway."

"I'm sorry.I don't folllow."

"Its just...I know if I don't...be good, I end up in jail or I do behave, I'll still have to leave."

Carlisle pulled her back into his cold,yet warm embrace.

"Shh...It'll be 'll work out in the end.I promise....as long as you behave."

He kissed her on the forehead.

"I need to go to yourself sweetheart."

Carlisle was surprised he said that.


End file.
